Mattress
by Dark-Magic-Shine
Summary: Lily,Sirius,James and Remus go to the Mattress Store to get Sirius a new mattress. What could be so hard about that? R


**Mattress **

**Summary: **Lily, Sirius, James and Remus go to a mattressstoreto get Sirius a new mattress. What could be so hard about that?

Lily walked into Sirius's room. James had said she could stay the summer. She had been there for a day now and she had been in every room but Sirius's. Lily loved going into the rooms of the Potter house. It was big and each room was different.

Sirius looked up from his chair and saw Lily standing in his door way. Sirius had a quill in one hand and a bottle of ink in the other. He put them down, leaned back in his chair and smiled. "So Lily you fell for the Sirius man did you?" he gave her a little wink.

"Sirius what were you doing?" she asked.

"I was sitting alone in my room, before you walked in without a knock. Why are you in my room?" he asked standing up.

"You call this a room? It looks more like a pig pen."

The room was a square shape like all the bedrooms. There were clothes on the floor, bed, chair, TV, birdcage and hanging out the window. His shoes, which he has like ten pair, were on the bed, floor, in the birdcage, and on the ceiling. His blankets and sheets were on the floor. His pillow was on top of the birdcage. Papers and****books covered the rest of the floor.

James and Remus walked into the room and looked around. They stood in the doorway and looked at Sirius, then Lily, then back to Sirius.

"So you cleaned. Its about time." James said.

"Your mother asked me to." Sirius said.

Lily looked around the room and walked over to the bed. She sat down and heard an odd sound. Lily stood up and looked down on the bed. Where she was just sitting, was an old moldy jelly sandwich. A look of disgust was on Lily's face.

"Lily you found Peanut!" Sirius yelled running over to his bed, picking the sandwich up, and rubbing it on his face. "You didn't have to sit on him!"

Lily looked at the bed and saw springs, holes, and patches on the bed. It looked lumpy and old. She turned to Sirius who was putting the jelly sandwich, "Peanut" on a bookshelf.

"Sirius you need a new mattress."

"You know Mrs. Potter said the same thing. Did she pay you to say that?" his eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"So she did pay you?"

"No!"

"Want to go out with James?"

"Yes! I mean no. You tricked me!"

"So!"

"Lets go!"

"Where?"

"To the mattress place."

"Okay!"

Lily and Sirius walked out of the room, leaving James, who was a little red in the face and Remus who was in shock. Sirius loved that mattress and he said he would never get rid of it. Not even the Potters could get make him throw it away.

They both then ran for the door trying to get out because "Peanut" just jumped down from the bookshelf and was making its way to the bed.

Lily, Sirius and Mrs. Potter were downstairs waiting for them She was going to drop them off and pick them up at nine. That gave them five hours to get Sirius a new bed. They all walked out the door but Lily and Mrs. Potter.

"Told you I could do it." Lily whispered.

"I don't know what kind of hold you have on those boys, but here you go." Mrs. Potter said, handing Lily ten dollars and one penny.

Lily wanted the one penny to feel odd. Who would ask for ten dollars and one penny? Most people would ask for just ten dollars but Lily added that one penny.

Little did they know, James left his wallet by the little table that was by the door where they put their keys and stuff like that. James had heard every word. He pushed the door open slowly and glared at them. He glared at them like they had planned to take over the world and left him out.

"So you two planned, this I see."

"James dear you're being silly." his mother said with a little smile.

"Really James! What are you talking about?" Lily asked trying not to smile.

"Wait until I tell Sirius! '_I don't know what kind of hold you have on them boys.'_" James said, mocking his mother.

The two girls looked at each other then back to James. They knew James would tell Sirius about there little _deal_. Now how were they going to stop him?

Remus walked through the door and Lily grabbed him. Remus looked at her like she was crazy and tried to get away but she wouldn't let him go.

"Okay James this is how its going down. If you tell Sirius about my little deal with your mum, then Remus will get hurt!" Lily said

"Lily let me GO!" Remus yelled.

"You wouldn't hurt him!"

"Are you sure? Remember he is your best friend."

"Its a bluff!"

"LET ME GO!" Remus yelled between the little pause.

"Its a new mattress or Remus."

"REMUS!" Remus yelled.

"I don't know..." James said kind of looking away.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Remus asked in a low voice a little above a whisper.

"Fine I choose Remus."

Lily let go of Remus and walked out the door with Mrs. Potter behind her. Remus looked at James and walked out behind them. James gave a little sigh and walked out closing the door behind him. They got in the van and drove off until they reached a place called _The Mattress Place_.

They got out and Mrs. Potter drove off. They all walked into the store and stood there. Mattresses were everywhere.

"Spilt up. Me and Sirius. So you two are together." Lily said.

"I don't want to go with James." Remus said.

"Lets stay together!" Sirius said putting an arm around Lily. Lily looked at him and he took it off.

They walked for 30 seconds when Remus stopped. He was looking at an Air Mattress. It was twin size, blue, and only took 31 seconds to inflate.

"How about this one?" Remus asked.

"No he would put a whole in it in the first three minutes." Lily said walking away.

Soon they were down a different row of beds and this time James stopped and looked at one. It was a Sealy brand. James walked up to it and saw a tag. He picked it up and read...

_"Sealy 364 Coil Premium Plush Mattress/Box Spring_"

It was white and in the shape of a rectangle. It had small little pillow like top. It looked nice and bouncy. Lily walked over to it and sat down.

"No." Lily said standing back up. Sirius walked over to it and lied down on it. He turned, flipped and flopped on it.

"I don't like it!" He said, jumping off and walking away. Lily gave James a little 'Haha' smile and went after Sirius and Remus.

Again they walked down lines and rows of mattresses. Looking at them and laughing. Then soon they came to an opening. All the other beds looked scared to come near this one. This one was the King Of Mattresses. It stood there surrounded by other mattresses. Then a man walked forwards to help them.

"May I help you?" he asked with a fake smile.

"Tell me about that mattress." Lily said looking at the man.

"You have a good eye. This mattress is top of the line. It has remember cells in it. That means it remembers how you sleep and the flow of your body. It remembers when you turn and flip and flop and even when you jump."

"So does that mean it can get mad at you?" Sirius asked.

"Why would it get mad at you? Its a mattress."

"You said it remembers. It will remember when I jump on it, so later it will get back at me."

"It will not kill you."

"I never said anything about killing!"

"Ahem anyways if you want you can lay on it. Yell if you need any thing." With that the man walked away to drink of beer because Sirius was being stupid.

They all ran to the bed and laid on it. They flipped, flopped and jumped on it. It was very fun. Soon they stopped and got off the bed. They stood talking about if they wanted it or not.

"I think you should get it." Lily said.

"Yeah it's a good mattress." Remus added.

"I like it." James added his input.

"I don't." Sirius told them.

"Why?"

"I heard a joke about this bed." He answered.

"Tell us." They all said at the same time.

"Okay! A woman is looking at a mattress like this when a man walks over to help her. The man says "Do you like this bed?" the woman looks at him and smiles. "Yeah but I'm not sure I want it. The man looks at the women and asked, "You know, it has remember cells? It remembers every time you move." The woman looks away from the man then to the mattress and says "I know! That's why I don't want it. I don't want it to remember what I did last night!" the man looks at the woman for a minute, then he walked away."

"Do not get this bed."

"Its a bad, bad bed."

"We should burn it!"

"I want a bunk bed!" Sirius yelled, running to the bunk beds row.

Soon Sirius found one he liked. It was a black metal day bed. On top was a bed and on the bottom was a futon that was a couch at day and a bed at night.

"Why do you want a bunk bed?" Lily asked.

"Peanut takes all the room and hogs all the covers!"

* * *

**Thanks Bob!**

**Review**


End file.
